mermaidmelodypopstarsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Voices of the Black Ocean
Voices of the Black Ocean Courtney Kuraiai attacks the North Pacific Ocean, under control of the evil Jiko Saigo. However, the newest princess of the North Pacific Ocean, Iris Toiawase, convinces her to stop. Then, Courtney and Iris save a boy named Marcus Mata from drowning, and Courtney vows to defeat Jiko and his minions and save the ocean. Later, Courtney encounters Christina, Lucia's evil little sister, who wishes her sister would spend more time for her. Episodes #Attack of the Mermaid Princess! #The First Song #How did Courtney become evil? #Isabella, Rainbow Princess! #Iris's Idol Form: Revealed! #Stacy, Green Mermaid! To be continued Episode 1 A blue-haired mermaid with a black bra and gray tail is talking to a green-haired man in black clothing. "Master Saigo! The mission is to defeat all Mermaid Princesses and their oceans and rule the world?" asks the girl. "Yes, Courtney. And we'll start with the North Pacific Ocean," said Jiko Saigo. "I'll collaspe the North Pacific Ocean kingdom, as said, Master Saigo," Courtney Kuraiai said to her master and jumped in the water. "Heh....moron," Jiko says to himself. As Courtney swims, she spots the North Pacific Ocean kingdom. "It is the castle of Princess Iris and her subjects of the North Pacific Ocean! But her kingdom......now it'll be destroyed!" she declared. She stopped, and started to sing "'Till The World Ends" by Britney Spears. When she gets near the end of the song, the castle starts shaking. The princess, Iris Toiawase, notices, and flees to figure out what's going on. "It's Courtney-san! Courtney-san, stop attacking our kingdom!" she pleads. "NO! I will obey Master Saigo and collaspe your kingdom!" Courtney yells. "But Courtney! If the castle collaspes, it'll be the last of the North Pacific Ocean!" Iris said. Courtney then stopped, confused. "O-oh no....What am I going to do....save the world, or rule it.....?" Courtney asked. "Save the world! Jiko Saigo is evil!" Iris said. Suddenly, Courtney and Iris see an unconscious red-headed boy sinking. Courtney sighed, "What a cutie....I've never seen a boy before...." "SNAP OUT OF IT, COURTNEY-SAN!!!! HE'S GONNA DIE!!!!" Iris yelled. Courtney returned to Earth, and said, "Not on my watch!" Together, Courtney and Iris found the boy and bring him to the surface. "M-Marcus-kun, is it? Wake up! Wake up! Marcus-kun?" Courtney said. Marcus suddenly woke up! Courtney blushed. "Y-you're awake!" she said. "A..........a mermaid? Well, hello. I'm Marcus Mata. I hope we meet again!" Marcus told her before leaving. Courtney watched him leave, and jumped back in the water, followed by Iris. "Iris? I've made up my mind! I'm gonna quit Saigo's team and defend the ocean!" she announced. "And in order to be with Marcus, I'd better take on a human form." She jumped out of the water, and jumped on land, now wearing a red outfit, and she now has white hair. "You're falling in love with a human?!?!?" Iris said as she took on a human form, too. She now had blue hair, and was wearing a green outfit with blue polka dots. She finished with "I'll be keeping an eye on you, Courtney Kuraiai! One kiss plus telling him the truth, means we're bubbles!" "Okay." said Courtney. Episode 2 Courtney and Iris walk around their new school. "I can't believe you said we were from England! Are you crazy?!" she asked her. "Sorry. I couldn't let them know our secret," Courtney replied. "What secret?" a familiar voice asked. The girls looked. It was Marcus! "I-it's Marcus-kun!" Courtney said. "How did you know my name?" he asked. "Uh, just assumed. My name's Courtney Kuraiai," Courtney replied, blushing. "And I'm Iris Toiawase," Iris added. "Nice to meetcha. Hey, you're the new kids, right?" Marcus asked. The girls nodded. He looked at Courtney and said, "Courtney, you're in the same class as me. C'mon, let me show you around." "Yes!" she exclaimed. She followed Marcus to their homeroom. Remember what I warned you, Courtney, Iris thought. One kiss + telling him the truth = you're bubbles! Courtney is taking a spelling test when there's suddenly a CRASH! She goes to investigate. She reaches the ocean, and sees a satellite fallen on Marcus. A red mermaid with red and pink eyes and pink hair laughs. Courtney recognized her. She's Christina, Lucia's little sister! Courtney and Christina watch as Lucia take off into the human world. "There she goes....into the human world...." Courtney says. "You know what? Lucia-sama is probably not coming back! In that case, I'm gonna rule the world!" Christina tells her. She swims off. "I.........must stop her......." Courtney tells herself. thumb|300px|right|The song Courtney sang"Marcus-kun!" Courtney yelled as she pulled Marcus out. He was unconscious, but he wasn't dead. "Courtney onee-chan! I'm gonna rule the ocean! Jiko and his foolish team of stupids can't defeat me, even!" Christina said. Courtney then stared at her pendant. "BLACK PEARL VOICE!!!" she yells suddenly. Then she transformed into her idol form! She now had black hair, and was wearing black, except for her gloves, which are blue. "Is this....me?" she asked. Suddenly, music came on! "You must sing......." a voice said. So, she did. It feels alright now Hold me tight Tell me I'm the only one And then I might Never be the lonely one So hold me tight Tonight, tonight It's you, you, you, you Hold me tight Let me go on loving you Tonight, tonight Making love to only you So hold me tight Tonight, tonight It's you, you, you, you Oh no What it means to hold you tight Being here alone tonight with you It feels alright now Hold me tight Tell me I'm the only one And then I might Never be the lonely one So hold me tight Tonight, tonight It's you, you, you, you Oh no What it means to hold you tight Being here alone tonight with you It feels alright now Hold me tight Let me go on loving you Tonight, tonight Making love to only you So hold me tight Tonight, tonight It's you, you, you, you Christina struggles with pain as she listened to Courtney's singing. When she was done, she said, "Love Shower, Pitch! How about an encore?" "No! No encores! I'll get you, Courtney!" Christina declared as she dissappeared. Courtney then returned to her mermaid form and checked on Marcus. He wakes up. "Marcus-kun!" she says. Marcus sits up immediately and says, "You....saved my life....again...." He then hugged her tight. "I love you!" he said. Courtney blushes, and then hugs him back. Iris watches them, and tells herself, "At least, they didn't-" But it was too late. Courtney and Marcus kissed. "Me and my big mouth." said Iris. Episode 3 "I defeated your sister, Lucia-san," Courtney told a blonde-haired woman when she visited her at the petit-hotel she worked at. She was explaining to her what had happened in her fight against Christina. Lucia was shocked by this news. "Why would my little sister cause so much......trouble?" she asked. "I'm gonna convince her to stop!" She started to walk away, but Courtney stopped her. "Leave it to me," Courtney said. "I was evil myself once...." Courtney watches Christina swim away. Jiko Saigo spots her, and says, "My name is Jiko, and I'd like you to join our team of e- er, niceness." Courtney crosses her arms and said, "Nice try, Buster. I heard you about to say 'evil'." "Then, Jiko hypnotized me, and when Iris convinced me to stop attacking the North Pacific Ocean, she snapped me out of it," Courtney concluded. "Great story," Lucia commented. "LUCIA!!!!! THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!!!!! CHRISTINA IS UPSET ABOUT YOU!!!!!!" Courtney screamed at her. Lucia stood there, shocked. Just then, Nikora, the owner of the petit-hotel, tapped on her shoulder and said, "Better get back to work." "I'd better go. Bye, Lucia!" sad Courtney. Before Lucia could respond, she headed out of the door. Episode 4 Continuing from the previous episode, Courtney runs out of the petit-hotel. She suddenly bumps into a girl with yellow hair. She was wearing a pink shirt, purple jeans, and yellow sneakers. "Hello!" Courtney says. The girl screams and hides behind the nearest tree. "Okay........." she said awkwardly before walking away. The girl peeks out from behind the tree. Th-that girl.....do I know her from somewhere? Perhaps.........the ocean? she wonders. At school the next day, Courtney walks into the classroom to see the girl finishing her math homework. She walks up to her. "Hello. I believe we met yesterday?" she asked. The girl backs up. "M-my name is Isabella A-Arcobaleno....." she says nervously. "Why, hi, Isabella! My name is Courtney Kuraiai!" Courtney introduces herself. That's when she notices a seashell pendant. "A-are you....?" she asks. "Yes, Courtney. I'm a-" Isabella started, until Courtney claps her hands over her mouth. "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she yells. Once she let go, she grabbed Isabella's arm and lead her to the roof. She finally let go there, and and she barks, "Isabella, if you tell a human who you are, we're bubbles! Repeat, BUBBLES!!!!!" "But.......you're a human, are you?" Isabella questions. "No, I'm a mermaid like you," she whispers. "I am, too," a familiar voice says. Isabella and Courtney turn to see Iris. "THERE YOU ARE!!!!! Where were you yesterday?!?!?!" she shouted. "Well, I saw this man....he was so cute, by the way...." Iris replied. Suddenly the bell rings. "WE NEED TO GET BACK TO CLASS!!!!" the three yell. They run back to their classes. Later, at lunch, Courtney, Iris and Isabella sit together- alone -at a table. "And then there were three," says Iris. Jiko is watching them with a crystal ball at his lair. "Those mermaid princesses................their pearls are mine!" he yells. "I'll get them with my army of 38!" A young girl with green hair and a purple outfit exclaims, "Jiko-kun! I'll get those silly mermaids's pearls! I think there are 9 of them, and 3 of them are already united." "Get the 3 mermaid's pearls, Lila. We'll find the rest as soon as you do," Jiko commands. "Yes, sir," Lila responded as she left. After school, Courtney, Iris and Isabella walk out of the building. "When I entered the human world, I was very shy. No one wanted to be my friend," Isabella explains. Suddenly, Marcus and another red-haired boy walk by. They were getting ready for football practice. Courtney runs towards both of them. Suddenly, her pearl gets snatched! She tried to sing 'Till The World Ends. "THIS KITTEN GOT YOUR TONGUE TIED IN KNOTS, I SEE!!!" she sings, awfully. Everyone heard it, and covered their ears, except Marcus, Iris and Isabella. Instead, they ran to her. "Wow, a cat really did get your tongue," Marcus said. "Marcus!" Courtney tried to yell, but with a scratchy voice. Iris and Isabella look at each other and whisper so quietly Marcus nor Courtney could hear them, "Her pearl got stolen." "You must have a sore throat. You should go home and rest," Marcus advised her. "Okay," Courtney replied, and then runs off. "Let's go," Iris says. Isabella nods, and they take off. Marcus watched them go. "HEY, DUDE!!!! PRACTICE'S STARTING!!!!!!" one of his friends yell. thumb|300px|left|Isabella sings the English version of this song.Under the sea, Mermaids Iris and Isabella start chasing after Lila, who has Courtney's pearl. "Wait for me, Jiko-kun, for the pearl will be yours!" she declares. "Isabella! Transform into your Idol form! I would, too, but I'll leave this to you!" Iris tells Isabella. "But, Iris-san...." she says, nervously. "DO YOU WANT COURTNEY TO SING AGAIN, TOO, OR NOT?!?!?" Iris yells. "'Kay, then. RAINBOW PEARL VOICE!!!!!" Isabella shouts. Then, she transfoms into her idol form! Her idol appearance was similar to her mermaid appearance. "Okay, let's do this! Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!" she declares. Then, she sings. The silver flames engulf the sky. Though my heart may be torn asunder, I want to give myself only to you; Please accept my true self that is this cross. The unsleeping velvet moon Adorns this secret room. The two of us are alone. I quietly lock the door. Let's dance and lose ourselves in this playful moment. Like a candle lit by a gentle flame, I let my heart be softened by you. Pledge me your eternity. No one can break the chains of love. Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me. Only you can accept my primal instincts, My forbidden melodies: Now they too can soar free. Hurry... Catch me. In the night that has forgotten to end, A fountain of stars lies trapped. It is alone, silently as if it's praying, For a dream that it doesn't need to awake from. Find me in the darkness that binds me. Oh, this sweet scent is driving me crazy. Please let it embrace me, right now. The silver flames dance in the sky. Even if they swallow up and erase everything, I ask only for you to be here. This throbbing heartbeat just won't stop. Our entwined souls Will someday produce to a miracle. Is fate predetermined? Even if it can't be changed, I can surely breathe new life into it. No one can break the chains of love. Cast a sweet bewitching charm on me. Only you can accept my primal instincts, My forbidden melodies: Now they too can soar free. Hurry... Catch me, I am here. While Lila was distracted by the song, Iris gets back the pearl! "Love Shower, Pitch! How about an encore?" Isabella finishes. "You'll regret this," Lila declares as she vanishes. At the petit-hotel, Lucia, Courtney, Iris and Isabella were hanging out in her room. Iris and Isabella have just given the pearl back. "Thank you, Isabella! Iris!" Courtney thanked them. She looked at her pearl: the Black Pearl. "I'll never part with my precious treasure again, thanks to you, Iris and Isabella! Isabella, especially. She sang to defeat the meanie! Thank you!" she cried. Episode 5 A week after Courtney got her pearl back, she, Iris and Isabella, having nowhere to stay, are all hired at the petit-hotel. When the work was done, Iris, in her room, was drawing a picture. "Whatcha doing?" Hanon asked as she peeked at the picture. "I realized something: I never transformed into my idol form, so I'm drawing up what I would look like," Iris explained. "How about you try transforming right now?" she asked. "Hm, good idea, Hanon. MAGENTA PEARL VOICE!!!!" Iris responded. Suddenly, she transformed into her idol form! She now had pink hair, and wore a pink outfit, but her gloves were red. She looked in the mirror. "KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled out of excitement. That was when Courtney, Lucia and Isabella burst in. "What's going on?" Isabella asked............just before she saw Iris. She flinged herself towards her, yelling, "Wow! You're so awesome!" But before she could wrap her arms around her, Iris moved away, and Isabella's face hit the wall. Courtney laughed. "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!" Isabella yelled as she furiously chased her out of the room. Lucia, Iris and Hanon laughed. "Try singing," Lucia told her. So she did. Tbc Category:Shows Category:Fanfictions Category:Christina's stuff Category:Unfinished Pages